


Fear The Reaper

by KaoriMori



Series: Triste fantasia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Fear The Reaper

     Eles disseram que os que entravam naquela mansão não temiam A Morte... Porque a Vida nasceria e os abençoaria com a eternidade.

     As sombras dançavam a musica de Danse Macabre. Ela tinha os cabelos negros que escondiam suas costas perfeitamente com o volume e tamanho. Seus olhos eram como dois poços sem fundos onde você se afogaria se olhasse de perto. Escadas exibiam os corpos abertos em cada degrau, seus enfeites perfeitos para a noite. Os lustres de cristal giravam, gritos podendo ser ouvidos à distância.

     Era uma noite quente, quente até demais o cheiro de carne podia ser sentida para quem estava na porta. Aquela era uma mansão cheia de escravos, negros presos nas paredes do porão, empregadas e empregados dormindo na cama. Quando tentaram correr tudo estava trancado e mesmo que tentassem abrir eles não conseguiam. O sorriso gentil no rosto dela indicava um sonho sem fim e mesmo quem tentou matá-la foi morto pela foice de agricultor que a moça tinha em mãos.

     Eles estavam desesperados, sem respirar, ou com os pescoços cortados. Pais, mães, filhos pequenos. O vestido dela era totalmente negro ao início da noite, com o fim da noite já estava rubro como uma rosa mal nascida após a alvorada. Ninguém tinha culpa de nada. Ninguém ali tinha um motivo para merecer morrer daquela forma. Apenas um... Eles estavam vivos. Era o único motivo plausível para que morressem.

     Ela era bela. Tão pela que podia tentar qualquer homem se quisesse com seriedade, mas ela era mais bela manchada de vermelho, quando os seios ficaram mais delineados por baixo da roupa encharcada, os movimentos menos contidos, quando ela não parecia uma dama. Ela era qualquer coisa menos uma mulher. Ela era como a representação da insanidade, prendendo todos dentro daquela mansão maldita.

     Foi quando ele abriu as portas e entrou.

     Os homens não o temeram, não... 

     Até que notaram que noite parecia acompanhá-lo junto da capa e da neblina. Tinha grandes asas onde podiam se ver algumas penas queimando, o tom azul escuro do fogo. Seu rosto era escondido pelo capuz, tentar olhar daria a impressão de estar de frente para um buraco negro pronto para sugar almas. O frio apoderava-se do local não importava quão quente o fogo estivesse. A única coisa que todos conseguiram fazer ao notar isso foi agarrar-se à ponta de sua capa e implorar pela vida.

     Uma mãe, carregando sua criança foi a única que se aproximou de pé, com o bebê em seu colo. A única coisa que ela fez foi chegar para perto dele, ficando bem de frente com A Morte, e estender a criança... Ela ficou lá de pé enquanto a fumaça saía pela porta, a madeira caía pelos cantos e não morreu por tempo nenhum porque a própria Morte estava de frente para ela e a “Hora” ainda não havia chegado.

     Porém mesmo depois que a Hora chegou, e o fogo se apagou ela continuou de pé carregando a criança. Uma mulher que morrera sem cair ao chão. Os outros continuavam puxando o tecido do Ceifeiro, nadando na neblina que os cercavam aos poucos. A criança chorava o único som além dos lamentos, das vozes que imploravam. A criança apenas chorava e depois de pouco tempo ao invés de uma foice A Morte tinha um bebê em mãos.

     Ele parou de chorar e sorriu, porém aquela entidade não poderia entender. Quando ele tentou afastar o pano e ver os olhos do garoto duas pequenas mãos agarraram um dedo dele e o menino olhou para aquilo brincando. O menininho pareceu tentar ver o que havia dentro do capuz e sorriu para o que viu, novamente soltando seus sons, como palavras que ele gostaria de dizer e não foi dito. Ainda assim A Morte não entendia o que sentia.

     Porque ele carregava A Vida em mãos. E A Vida era frágil e tão frágil que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, apenas soltá-lo no chão e deixá-lo ali que sua existência se extinguiria. Poderia apenas desejar que ela se extinguisse, mas A Morte não fez isso. Diante da própria incompreensão de seus sentimentos A Morte levou o garotinho até o berço dele. Um berço todo de branco que não encontrara a destruição e deitou-o lá.

     E A Vida sorria porque também não conseguia entender A Morte. E por isso A Vida continuava a levantar as mãos, tentando tocá-lo. Em nenhum momento ele tentou chorar ou empurrou. Nem mesmo O Ceifeiro fez isso. Porém, este fez aparecer um brinquedo no berço, pequenos ossos giravam formando uma estrutura cordas que o seguravam eram tranças de cabelos da mãe do bebê. Giravam, batiam uns nos outros, distraía o bebê.

     Os ossos também eram dela, logo ele também deixou ao lado do bebê a cabeça que pertencera à mãe. E passando o tempo, o bebê chorou, sentiu fome, frio e sede. Aos poucos a Morte entendera tudo que fazia A Vida, mas A Vida não entendera nada que fazia A Morte porque A Morte não fizera nada além de olhar. A Vida fora indo como um livro aberto da qual A Morte sabia tudo. Logo os ossos foram se tornando pó, a pele do rosto da mãe, a carne, os olhos, o cérebro se desfazendo.

     Foi quando A Vida entendeu o que era a essência dA Morte e passou a chorar, sem saber falar nada, sem poder fazer nada contra, temendo-a, não entendendo o que acontecia por dentro daquela existência. Mas A Morte também passou a entender a essência dA Vida, assim como também entendeu o que acontecia por dentro daquilo que ele não sabia se podia chamar de existência. E aqueles ainda continuavam sobre os pés dA Morte rasgando lhe as vestimentas continuavam sem poder ter a liberdade da alma, apenas sofrendo e sofrendo continuamente enquanto O Ceifeiro ainda cuidava da criança e da passagem do tempo deste...

     – Você já pensou sobre porque A Morte tem sentimentos pelos vivos?

     – O que isso tem a ver com o motivo da morte ter sentimentos?

     – Imagine se Azrael aquele dia não tivesse aparecido naquela mansão? Ele não teria notado... E ele continuaria não tendo sentimentos pelos vivos.

     – Do que você está falando?

     Apenas os que estão vivos podem morrer. Só podem morrer aqueles que estão vivos.

     Aqueles que estão Mortos não podem viver. Não podem viver aqueles que morreram.  

     O que A Vida entendeu é que no fim... Ele era apenas um processo e não “algo”.

     A Vida é apenas um processo longo ou curto que leva sempre à Morte ...

     A Morte ama a vida porque ela é algo que ele admira porque a Vida é um processo quase infinito de C contra D no qual D sempre vence... E por D sempre vencer A Morte se torna O Fim.

     A Morte acha A Vida bela, ele não precisa entendê-la completamente, por que ele nunca poderá ser como A Vida que luta contra uma contradição. Ele não luta contra o que A Vida luta. Na verdade isso faz parte dele... Que faz dele algo completo e poderoso.

     – E o motivo para qual todos daquela casa morreram, inclusive o bebê, A Vida, foi porque eles ousaram fazer algo que nada no mundo mortal pode fazer.

     – E o que foi?

     –Não temeram A Morte...

_Fear The Reaper_

_Because Death Comes to All..._


End file.
